


Don't Fight It

by StakeTheHeart



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Based on a Ben Taylor song, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26853538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StakeTheHeart/pseuds/StakeTheHeart
Summary: Dating was not something Jade did until she met Tori.
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Kudos: 151





	Don't Fight It

The liquid that burned down her throat left behind a bitter scowl on her face. She sat hunched over the bar, empty glass in hand. The loud music and hum of chatter surrounded her, but she wasn't paying it any attention. Her thoughts were both chaotic and empty. She didn't really know how to feel. The past month brought big changes in her life, both good and bad. She was happy for her best friend who was getting married but a small voice in her head reminded her that she still had no one. His husband had won some science nerd award and they were currently celebrating with their mutual friend who was a successful songwriter. And not that she wasn't a great screenwriter, because she was making her way in the industry at an alarming pace, but somehow there still felt like something was missing. Again, still alone despite her many successes in life.

She sighed and ordered another shot, grimacing at it when it was placed in front of her. She hated the taste, but it was the only thing strong enough that wouldn't immediately come back up. So she downed it and shook off a shiver of distaste. She had to admit to herself that she hadn't really been trying to look for anyone after she and her aforementioned best friend broke up, both going their separate ways when they came to some hefty realizations. Like that they were both bisexual but were leaning very heavily on the same sex side than the opposite. He found the love of his life, and she…was still in search of hers.

Although, she had never believed that she would settle. She didn't know if it was the years of being used to jumping around or if she was truly incapable of being with one person. All she knew was that a small part of her yearned for a special someone while the rest of her mocked her for it. She didn't need anyone, but she liked to think there was a person out there who could handle her. She groaned and rested heavily on the bar top. The shots were kicking in. Her face was numb, and the lights were playing tricks on her unfocused gaze. Maybe she should call it a night. The guys were having fun out on the dancefloor. They wouldn't miss her.

She pushed herself up, swaying just a bit, but with focused determination she remained steady. She was a confidant and capable drunk, nothing like the inebriated buffoons that stumbled and slurred their words. If anything, her eyes became glassy and hooded while her carefully placed word filter disappeared. She nodded to the bartender and got up slowly, making sure she was steady on her feet before attempting to walk. Again, she would not be a stumbling buffoon. She made her way to the exit, phone in hand to shoot the guys a text that she was leaving. She got halfway through and was almost at the door when she heard a tense voice coming from the end of the bar she had just passed.

She couldn't say what made her look up from the bright screen, perhaps curiosity, but she did. A slender, tan, woman stood from the bar. Her body language clearly warned that she was seconds from retaliating but the man pursuing her didn't get the hint to go away. Phone forgotten, blue-green eyes took in the situation that made her pause. Deep brown eyes found hers, and in that second of connection, they pleaded for assistance. She found herself moving forward without her brain's permission to intervene and found herself coming to the pretty woman's rescue. It was effortless, the way she stepped in close and slid an arm around her waist. The stranger was quick to respond, happily greeting her by tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear.

"Hey, babe! I saved you a spot!"

Her eyes widened just slightly at the soft, bell-like tone of her voice. But there was something in it that still indicated that she was frustrated. She couldn't pinpoint it, but she wanted to hear more.

"Who's this?" she responded, terse and distrustful. She pulled the woman close and eyed the man causing her problems. She vaguely noted how nice it felt to hold her, the way she felt comfortably pressed to her side.

"Oh, he's just leaving," the woman replied, waving him away. He stared at the two, back and forth, dumb confusion on his face. He eventually frowned and stalked off, quickly latching onto another woman dancing with what appeared to be her friends. She didn't look too welcoming of his attention either. She scoffed at him, but her attention went to the woman still pressed to her side when a kiss was pressed to her cheek.

"Thanks, I owe you one…." she said, suddenly shy. All fierceness had left her soft and sweet, a gentle smile pulling at her lips.

"Jade," she introduced herself automatically, her arm dropping away so that they could part.

"Tori," the woman replied, holding out her hand. Jade smirked at the light blush dusted across defined cheekbones and took her hand, pressing a kiss to her knuckles.

"It was my pleasure, Tori, but I do have an idea on how you can repay me," she suggested, lightly squeezing Tori's hand.

"And what's that?"

"Let me buy you a drink. I'm not asking for anything more than three hours of your time," Jade proposed with her best winning smile. Tori grinned and nodded.

"Okay," she readily agreed, charmed. Jade gestured to the bar and they sat down next to each other. Tori ordered a drink, but Jade declined and ordered water. She had enough for now and didn't want to compromise her focus any more than it was already. Not when this beauty of a woman had gotten her attention.

While they held idle chitchat, Jade marveled at the range of expressions her new companion expressed. She was animated without being annoying, righteous without being patronizing, empathetic without the vulnerability, and non-judgmental about every little quirk Jade presented that would usually send anyone else running for the hills. It was too good to be true. Which was all the more reason to keep her defenses up. Trust did not come naturally to her, and just because someone seemed like a good person didn't mean they were. For now, Tori interested her, and she intended to make use of it.

"What were you doing here when that neanderthal tried to put the moves on you?" Jade asked, curious.

"Oh, well, I was invited out by some friends, to get me out of the house. They think I spend too much time alone. If I'm not working on music I really like to just relax and read, while they enjoy going out," Tori explained. Jade's brow rose, intrigued. Sweet Sally Peaches seemed so innocent and demure when she wasn't passionately expressing her views. And Jade would have thought her naïve, but the way her soft gaze swept over her, the way she would initiate subtle touches, told her she knew what she was doing.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Jade asked. Tori smiled, setting aside her empty glass.

"I wasn't at first, but with you I am."

Tori offered her a sweet smile. In return, a relaxed smirk lifted the corner of Jade's lips, amused.

"Be careful. I don't play nice," she teased, yet she maintained eye contact.

"This is not playing nice? I wonder what it looks like when you are," she teased. It was playful with a note of hope that Jade didn't like. Tori was getting comfortable and Jade couldn't allow it. Her smirk turned devious. She leaned in, a hand resting on Tori's thigh.

"I'm just going to be honest. When I helped you chase away that guy, I wasn't thinking any differently than him," she admitted. To her surprise, Tori leaned in too and rested her hand on Jade's, adjusting it higher. Her fingers twitched under the warm hand, fingertips digging into firm muscle.

"So, no plans for a close relationship?" she inquired, playing at disappointed. Jade scoffed through a smirk.

"If by close you mean close enough to take off all your clothes," she purred, gaze intense. Tori let out a breath of anticipation.

"What do you think _I_ was doing?" she finally responded with a sly smile. The familiar rush of arousal settled heavily in Jade, encouraging her.

"Really?"

"Really," Tori replied, resolute. And here Jade thought she was blindly leading her when Tori knew all along and was hoping for the same thing. Jade swept her gaze over the woman in front of her, trying not jump her on the spot.

"You wanna get out of here?" Jade suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask," Tori answered with a smile. She slid Jade's hand from her leg but held it when she stood. She pulled her through the crowd, leading the way at a quick pace. Jade tagged along, her head finally clear on what she wanted. She watched the sway of Tori's hips and admired the curve of her butt. The dress she wore was tight and formed to her slim body in all the right places. They didn't make it to the exit. The tight feeling in her gut worsened and she had to do something about it. Jade suddenly tugged Tori back, changing course. She pulled her into a somewhat private little nook by the exit and pressed her up against the wall. Her body followed, hands gripping her hips. Her mouth dropped to Tori's neck first, lavishing attention down to her shoulder before nipping at her ear. She was pleased to hear little groans in response, Tori's hands holding her close to grip at her back.

"I'm gonna have my wicked way with you," she rasped in her ear, a heady promise that earned her a whine from the woman pinned under her. Jade chuckled and took her by the hand, leading them out. The cool air refreshed them and gave Jade an added boost of urgency.

"I got a ride here with my friend," Tori mentioned, flushed cheeks more prominent.

"Then we'll take my car. Your place or mine?"

"Do you have a roommate?" she asked. Code for, 'Will we be interrupted?' Jade gave her usual answer.

"Yeah," she replied, yet she didn't slow down. Her car was in sight. At this point, she wouldn't have minded if she had her way with her right there in the back seat, a bed be damned.

"Then my place it is," Tori concluded. Jade nodded, releasing her to get in the car. She unlocked the doors and Tori got in. They buckled up and then Jade pulled out of the parking lot. She didn't speed, but she didn't take her time, either. Tori gave her directions and soon they were getting out.

Jade pressed herself to Tori's back, hands sliding around to wander and tease while she tried to unlock the door. They tumbled inside and Jade kicked the door shut, too occupied in touching Tori and nipping at her exposed shoulder. She wasn't drunk enough to forget the rest, but it did seem to go by in a blur. Tori yanking at her clothes, Jade sliding the dress off her body, the feeling of Tori's soft curves under her hands, her sweet breath ghosting her cheek, her moans and cries piercing the otherwise quiet room as Jade did what she promised. Tori was all too eager to comply, her response to Jade's touch infectious.

Jade had never gotten off on giving alone, but the way Tori writhed under her ministrations sent her over, hips bucking into Tori's thigh. She was satisfied enough to turn down Tori's offer to reciprocate, instead rolling over to lay on her back next to her. As she caught her breath, her thoughts turned to the pleasant quake of her muscles relaxing. She hadn't felt that content in a long while.

"It's getting late," Jade muttered after a long relaxing silence.

"Okay."

Jade's brows jumped at the sleepy but simple reply and couldn't believe her luck when all Tori did was roll over on her stomach and hug her pillow. Light snores were soon the only sound. Jade ran her gaze down the tan back, stopping at the sheets draped over her lower half. Jade thought of her own back, at the thrill of nails digging into her shoulder blade and the middle of her back as Tori clung to her. She breathed in her warm scent one last time then sat up to get dressed.

* * *

The next time they ran into each other was at a different bar. One Jade liked to frequent but the guys didn't. She was only mildly surprised when Tori strode in, looking bothered. It was getting late and Jade had stopped in just to kill time and relax after a long day of work, but Tori looked like she was there to unwind from something that upset her. Jade waited until she was seated at a booth in the far back corner before getting up with her drink in hand. She slid in across from Tori and set her glass down, the sound of it hitting the wooden table caused the woman across from her to groan. Her fingers tightened on her own glass.

"I don't have the patience to deal with you hitting on me so save your breath and leave me alone," she grumbled, not looking up from resting her forehead on her palm. Jade chuckled.

"Oh, I have no plans to hit on you. We can skip all those formalities," Jade said, taking a sip of her drink just as Tori looked up.

"Jade?"

"Correct."

"What are you doing here?" Tori asked.

"What are _you_ doing here? I like coming here 'cause it's quiet and I can relax. I don't really go to the livelier places," Jade answered.

"I saw this place in passing and needed to relax after getting in a fight with…well, it was a big fight, so I stopped in," Tori explained, hesitant.

"You look tense," Jade observed, taking in Tori's ruffled appearance. It was a striking difference to the last time Jade saw her, elegant and dressed up. This time she wore a simple quarter sleeve shirt and jeans. Her hair was just as wavy as before but also looked like she might have run her hand through it a few times in frustration because it wasn't sitting as nicely.

"Yeah, well…" Tori mumbled, taking a long drink that almost finished off the dark liquid in the glass. She must really be in a sour mood if she was drinking that over a fruity girly drink like the one she had ordered the last time they met. Jade rarely felt bad for others, so she refused to think the odd feeling she felt now was anything like that. And she wasn't about to try and cheer Tori up, because that wasn't a thing she did either. But it looked like they both needed some TLC.

"Look, I'm not gonna lie and say that I'll take you out to dance and we'll have a good time. There's no chance of that. Besides, judging by the station you chose on the way to your place, we don't have the same taste in music. I can't have a good time with cheesy pop songs," Jade said. Tori rolled her eyes and waved her hand.

"What are you trying to get at?" Tori questioned, slightly irritated. She wasn't in the mood, that was obvious. Her short, terse response made Jade smirk. She shifted in her seat, taking in Tori's rigid posture and agitated frown. Angry looked good on her.

"You," Jade stated evenly, finishing her drink and standing to offer Tori her hand. Jade could see her thinking, eyeing her hand, brows furrowed. Slowly, she reached out and slipped her hand in Jade's. She wrapped her fingers around Tori's hand and pulled her up. Now that she was standing, she was awfully close to Jade, sharing her space. Jade's trademark smirk appeared.

"Your place?" she asked, already knowing the answer. Tori nodded, and together, they made their way to the exit. Jade followed Tori home this time. Both of them eager to pick up where they left off. Jade kept herself calm up until Tori had her pinned to the recently shut door. She held her in place with a firm grip that sent a thrill through Jade. She wanted to see where Tori would steer them. She let her press close, kiss her neck, her jaw, and nip at her lower lip. A groan rumbled from deep in her throat, pulling lightly at Tori's grip. What was that fancy word? Odaxelagnia. That's right. If there was one weakness Jade had, it was that. How she could think of such a word while Tori was busy putting it in action was beyond her. She groaned again when a particularly rough bite was placed at the juncture of her neck and shoulder.

"Shit, Tori," she gasped, pulling at her hold again. Tori let her go and she quickly pulled her close, sliding a thigh between her legs. Tori was grateful for the invitation, her hips rocking slowly. Her nose traced along Jade jaw, stopping to brush at her nose. They were inches away, but neither moved to close the small space between them.

"Take me to bed," Jade ordered gruffly. Tori chuckled and lifted her, strong legs gripping her hips. She wrapped an arm around Jade's back, the other gripping her butt. Tori's hands were already exploring and pulling at Jade's clothes as soon she had her laying under her. Jade let her strip her naked before doing the same to her, if only to feel her hot skin on her own. She could already tell that Tori would be happy to take the lead this time around.

Unlike last time, her touch wasn't soft. It wasn't a caress. She palmed her breasts with a firm squeeze, her mouth introducing teeth more often as she traveled down her body. When Jade was moaning through her orgasm, she was gripping at the sheets and gritting her teeth in utter ecstasy. Rough Tori was so arousing Jade came a second time against Tori's insistent mouth. She never whimpered before, but the sound escaped her lips. She would have thought it deplorable if she wasn't feeling so thoroughly satisfied. Tori finally slowed down and settled, leaning over Jade to catch her breath. She ran her hand over a bruised bite mark that stood out on the pale skin of Jade's thigh before falling on her back next to her.

"Fuck," Jade commented, the tone of her voice making it sound like a compliment. Tori giggled, seemingly relaxed now that her foul mood had worked itself out across Jade's body.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you. I've never done that before," Tori mumbled, turning her head to look at Jade who only shrugged to the best of her ability while lying down. She refrained from laughing at the return of Tori's shy wording.

"You didn't hurt me, but if you did, that was the point," she replied through a yawn. She stretched, grumbling at the pleasant soreness, then slipped out of bed. Tori watched her as she got dressed. She could feel her eyes following her around the room before she got up to do the same then walked her to the door. Jade stepped out but stopped right outside, leaning on the door jam when she sensed there was something Tori wanted to say.

"Until next time?"

Tori stared at her, conflicted. Jade wasn't sure she wanted a next time. A second time had already been one too many for her. But against her better judgement, she flashed Tori a sexy smile and ran a finger along her jaw.

"You know where to find me," she agreed, turning to leave. She refrained from looking back as she got in her car and drove away.

* * *

It became a regular thing for them to meet up at the bar Jade frequented. Neither worried about missing each other. They had already agreed that if they happened upon one another they would indulge, but were otherwise okay to carry on. Jade didn't bother with exchanging numbers, but there were a few instances when she thought of Tori and wondered if she should get her number. She had never wanted it before because she didn't plan to stick around. And yet here she was, screwing around with one person just like she said she wouldn't. Tori always gave her enough though, so she didn't bother picking up anyone else and she never thought to. Wasn't their little arrangement toeing the line of dating? After all, sex wasn't all they got up to. They hung out. They talked.

Jade often thought about what they were on her down time. Tori seemed to be a fixture in her mind, regardless of her denial. She hated it. Even when the girl was passed out next to her, she thought about her. She scowled to herself, tensing when Tori rolled over to drape an arm over her bare stomach. She unfolded her arms from behind her head to settle one hand on her shoulder while the other buried in her wild mane of hair. She loved Tori's hair. She liked to grip it and pull her closer when she was going down on her. She also liked to run her hands through it, enjoying the silky tresses sliding between her fingers. She stroked down Tori's shoulder and smirked when she shivered at her touch.

"Damn, I just remembered that I have to go visit my parents over the weekend," Tori whined, burying her face in Jade's neck.

"Sucks. I'd offer to go with you, but I don't do parents. You already let it slip that you met me and blabbed about the time I threw a rock at an asshole's windshield then beat him up when he tried to fight me over it."

Tori ducked further into her safe haven, blushing. Jade knew she didn't mean to. When Tori got nervous, she ran her mouth without control. And being questioned by her parents about whether she was seeing anyone made Tori very nervous. She shared with Jade that she had never been someone that slept around. She stuck to one person until the relationship ran its course and only then did she move on. When this all started Jade told her she would probably be one of many, and Tori seemed fine with it, but now Jade was eating her words. Tori was the only one she was seeing and that never failed to bother her just a bit.

"Also, I'm pretty sure they wouldn't want to hear us going at it all night," Jade joked, laughing when Tori blushed violently and slapped her stomach. She always got a kick out of embarrassing Tori. It never got old.

"I would never try something like that in my parent's house," Tori denied, removing herself from Jade.

"Never brought anyone home when you were younger?" Jade inquired, knowing that their time was almost up so she rolled out of bed to find her clothes.

"Once, but it didn't go well."

"The sex?"

"No! The date. I tried to cook for him," Tori corrected, throwing a pillow at Jade who deftly caught it and threw it back. It hit Tori in the side of her face. She fumed and shoved it aside, getting up.

"Then when did you have time to-" Jade said, attempting to drag out the conversation. Tori, however, was not having it. She had gotten half her clothes back on when she decided to abandon the rest in favor of pushing Jade out the door in order to avoid the conversation. Jade only laughed and allowed herself to be corralled. At the door, she turned to stroke Tori's cheek down to her chin in farewell. Tori smiled every time. And then Jade was gone again.

* * *

It almost felt like déjà vu when Jade ran into Tori at the club they first met at. Jade had spent the day agonizing over her thoughts concerning Tori and told herself that she needed a distraction that wasn't her. So she went out, found someone who was interested, but backed out at the last minute. Why had she done that? And then she spotted Tori herself on the dancefloor with her friends. The redhead and her boyfriend. Tori talked about them every so often. Jade usually didn't care to listen too closely when all she wanted was Tori.

Speaking of Tori, she had returned Jade's gaze from across the room and waved her over. Jade was reluctant to join her, especially when the other two were looking at her nervously. Jade rolled her eyes when Tori motioned to placate them, words lost in the blasting music. She made her way over and Jade was almost blindsided when Tori slipped her arm around her waist while introducing them. Jade nodded a greeting, keeping her expression neutral. Tori was oblivious to the strained interaction between them. When Jade could escape, she excused herself to the bar, downing a shot. Tori caught up to her, taking a seat.

"What was that?" she inquired pointedly.

"What?"

"You just left," Tori elaborated.

"I don't care about meeting your friends. I'm not going to pretend to like them or you for that matter," Jade snapped, ordering another shot. She was more than aware of the jittery feeling that bounced her leg and prevented her from looking at Tori. Something just felt off and Jade didn't know what to do. She had to get away.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me. I told you what this was. I'm not going to meet your parents and hang out with your friends, or act like we're anything more than fuck buddies. This isn't a relationship thing. Which is fine, because then no one will end up hurt and I'll never break your heart," Jade ranted, the strange feeling building. It hurt a bit, and when she looked over at Tori it got worse. She looked just as hurt as Jade felt.

"You're right. I'm sorry. I got comfortable. We've been seeing a lot of each other and I'm used to having close friends. I assumed. I'll back off," Tori said, voice even. She stood up and pushed through the crowd, disappearing from sight. Jade watched her go, kicking herself. What was so bad about giving in? The hurt? The betrayal? The abandonment?

She tricked herself into thinking that Tori was different. That she would never hurt her. But she did, and it was her fault for pushing her away. Jade sighed, her fists clenched on top of the bar. She could choose to run, or she could stay and try to make amends. She made up her mind and stood, winding her way through the crowd of people in the same direction Tori had gone, but she wasn't there. She must have left already. Jade didn't stick around either.

* * *

Her knuckles rapped on the door, the silence pressing on her while she waited. It was a long time since she cared about anyone and it did all sorts of bad and wonderful things to her. She didn't think she loved Tori, but she had a sneaking suspicion that she could given time. Which was why she was standing outside her door, knocking for the fourth time. She wasn't going to give up until Tori answered the door and personally told her that she never wanted to see her again. Only then would she walk away. But not until then. So, she knocked again, drawing it out longer. The door swung open so suddenly she stepped back, slightly startled. Tori stood in the crack, big enough to stand in but not see beyond.

"What do you want?" Tori asked her, brows furrowed and tone defensive. Jade stood tall, determined.

"I came to apologize."

"For what? You were right. We aren't anything but fuck buddies. Not even friends with benefits. There's no reason you should have to apologize," Tori forced out in a poor attempt at rage. She sounded hurt and Jade hated hearing it. She sighed heavily, eyes dropping to her boots.

"I'm sorry anyway. It doesn't matter what we are. I had no right to treat you like that. And…well, we spend enough time together to call us friends with benefits," Jade reasoned, carefully glancing back up at Tori to gauge her response. A small smile tugged at her lips before she replaced it with a frown, arms crossed. Jade realized that there was nothing more she could say at that point, so she began to take her leave.

"That's all I wanted to say. I'll never bother you again if that's what you want," Jade offered. Tori didn't reply, angry brown gaze unmoving. She seemed to be even more upset than she already was. Jade took another step, turning away, but Tori caught her by the arm and pulled her closer. Jade found herself face to face with Tori again, but this time, all the anger was gone. Now she was only conflicted, unsure. Jade felt the same.

"I, uh, I'll see you around," Tori muttered, averting her eyes. Jade shook her head.

"I get it if you want to end things. You don't have to pretend."

"I'm not pretending. I want to see you again. I like what we have. It's just…"

"Just?"

Tori's grip on her arm tightened, pulling her even closer. Jade let Tori embrace her, pressed close in a way they hadn't been for some time.

"Nothing," she murmured into her shoulder. Jade stroked down her back, unsure where to go from there. She wanted to know what Tori was going to say but she didn't want to push things. Especially not when they were on such tentative ground. She remained in place, enjoying holding Tori against her. She had to go though. They both needed space and to re-evaluate what they wanted.

"See you around, Tori," Jade whispered, pulling back. She slipped from Tori's arms and quickly walked away. She wouldn't sit around wondering or pining or anything ridiculous like that. Tori was an acquaintance. Close to being a friend, but not really. Sure, they talked and shared time together, but that didn't mean she would care if Tori decided to never see her again. No, she wouldn't care at all. So she kept her mind off it, went about each day staying busy so that her thoughts wouldn't wander into forbidden territory. She didn't go out and turned down invitations, avoiding her usual hang out spots.

* * *

She kept it up for a week before she felt burnt out and frustrated. She liked to be out all the time so suddenly going from active to sedentary was really taking its toll. She was just about to call it a late night when there was a knock at the door. She paused, checking the time. It was too late to expect anyone. They didn't normally just drop in. They always made plans first. She stood from her desk and left her room to answer the door. She couldn't say she was surprised to find Tori on the other side. She knew her to be resourceful when she wanted to.

"Who told you where I lived?"

"Doesn't matter. All you need to know is that I ran into him at your favorite bar and he pointed me in the right direction," Tori answered. Jade scowled, knowing that Tori was aware that she had two guy friends and that she was purposefully being elusive. Jade hung on the door, keeping it mostly closed, and debated letting her in. Tori cleared things up for her.

"I'll be quick. I don't want to intrude or wake up your roommate, so I'll just tell you-" Tori began, warming up for a full-blown ramble. Jade saw it coming and cut her off before she could get started.

"I don't have a roommate."

Tori stared at her.

"What?"

Jade sighed and opened the door a bit more.

"I don't have a roommate. I only tell people that to keep them away. It's easier to forget them when they haven't spent time in my personal space," Jade explained quietly. Tori understood where she was coming from. Now that she thought about it, having Jade in her bed caused the space to hold memories of their time together. Memories that she couldn't help but think about almost every night she went to bed. So, she could see why Jade chose to keep people at arms-length. No personal meetings meant things didn't go anywhere. But Tori was going to fix that.

"Then you won't mind if I come in?" she inquired, testing the waters. Jade looked away, shifted her weight from one foot to the other, then nodded. She stepped back, holding the door open for Tori to enter. She walked in and stopped in the middle of the room, looking around. Jade shut the door and came up next to her, keeping her distance.

"It's nice. Very you."

"What does that mean?"

"Organized with a set style. I mean, you've seen my place," Tori jested, shooting a smile at Jade who nodded agreeably. Tori's place was very much like her too. Disorganized with clashing styles, as if she couldn't decide on one.

"What do you want?" Jade asked, wandering away to the kitchen. Tori followed but didn't answer. Jade opened the fridge.

"Water, juice, tea, a variety of alcohol…" she listed, scanning what she had. When Tori didn't answer she shut the fridge in frustration and spun around but froze at the sudden proximity change between them. Tori had stepped forward, a hand outstretched to touch her back but pulled away now that Jade faced her. She held the hand to her middle and bit her lower lip.

"I, uh…" Tori whispered, but the words wouldn't come. Jade crossed her arms and cocked a hip.

"What do you want?" she repeated in a different tone. It didn't hold the same meaning as it did before. Tori stood silently a moment then seemed to make up her mind. She approached slowly, eyes watching Jade for any sign that she didn't agree with what she was about to do. She set her hands on Jade's upper arms and slid them down, uncrossing them. Her fingers continued to skim down until she was lightly gripping Jade's wrists. Jade watched her quietly, allowing the contact. Tori forged on, pressing Jade back against the fridge and holding her there. She nuzzled Jade's jaw then kissed her neck. A soft gasp left Jade, fists clenching. Tori released a wrist to skim along Jade's side, moving to trace the sliver of skin exposed by the short pajama top and low riding pajama shorts. She pressed her palm to Jade's skin, hand half under the hem of her shirt.

"Is this okay?" Tori questioned, moving higher. In answer, Jade's free hand came up to grab at her belt, tugging her closer. Tori smiled softly and continued until she was cupping Jade's breast. It was her turn to gasp, encountering bare flesh. Jade's other hand slipped from Tori's hold to join her grip on Tori's belt. She pulled until their hips met. Jade sighed and relaxed a little more against the fridge, eyes closing when Tori's other hand slid under her shirt too. It dragged over her stomach before giving her more attention. Jade grabbed at the back of Tori's shirt with one hand while the other stroked her jaw, running into her hair and pulling when Tori's ministrations got a little rough. Yet she was still tense, her responses stilted. Tori kissed along Jade's jaw to her ear.

"Don't fight it," she whispered, kissing back along Jade's jaw. Their eyes met and Jade clenched her teeth, jaw muscles bunching. She took a moment to decide, in which Tori made it hard to think. Her hands ran over Jade's body, slow and teasing, while her mouth returned to her neck and shoulder. She bit down lightly, and Jade groaned, hips lifting. Tori deftly returned the motion, rocking into Jade. She rested a hand on Tori's hip and encouraged the motion. Jade's hand on the back of her neck tightened. Tori looked up, seeing Jade's dark hooded gaze staring back at her, then she was being pulled forward.

Their lips met once, Tori pausing at the new sensation. Jade breathed heavily on her lips, a grunt of frustration. Up 'til now they hadn't kissed. It was a boundary they simply knew not to cross. And for good reason. Tori's hands slid around to Jade's back to pull her flush against her. With a groan at the contact, Jade resumed the kiss. It didn't take long for it to deepen, for Jade to hook a leg on Tori's hip, for their bodies to move together. Tori pulled away for air, meeting Jade's needing gaze.

"Can I take you to bed?" Jade asked, a hand coming up to run a gentle thumb along her cheek. Tori leaned into her touch.

"Yes."

Tori stepped back to let Jade lead the way, holding Tori by the hand. They didn't rush but their stride was brisk. Jade let her go once they reached her room. Tori stopped to take it in, but only for a second. Her gaze found Jade perched on her bed, almost shy. Tori understood instantly. She was in Jade's house, inside her room. It was very personal, and something Jade never allowed. Tori offered a smile and moved to push Jade back on the bed, straddling her. Jade's hands went to her hips, running up her sides once before coming back down and settling. Tori's smile turned into a smirk and she leaned forward, her hands on either side of Jade. She captured her lips in a fast and hard kiss then pulled away to travel her jaw to her ear.

"I'm gonna have my wicked way with you," Tori promised, voice husky. Jade shuddered, biting her lip when Tori's tongue swiped the rim of her ear. She sat up to see the result of her teasing. Jade's cheeks wore a light blush. Her eyes glinted with desire. Tori couldn't help herself. She kissed Jade hard, her hands smoothing over her chest on their way down to the hem of her shirt. Jade broke their fevered kiss so that she could help Tori remove it. Tori threw it aside then dived down to put her mouth to work, her lips, tongue and teeth taking in smooth flesh. Jade growled lowly at the pain of Tori's love bite over her left breast. Her hips bucked and Tori moaned. She dragged her tongue down Jade's torso, stopping at her shorts. Without having to ask, Jade lifted her hips. Tori pulled them down and Jade kicked them off. Before Tori could continue Jade stopped her with a hand to her stomach.

"Let's get you out of those first."

Tori nodded and quickly pulled off her shirt. Jade reached around and unhooked her bra while she fumbled with her belt. Jade tossed her bra then pushed her hands out of the way so that she could take over. She unbuttoned and unzipped the tight jeans then Tori stood to get them off. She was very much regretting them right now. Jade chuckled at her struggle, which only made her try harder. She clumsily climbed back on the bed once they were off with a final kick. Then she was on Jade, shutting her up with kisses.

"Stop laughing. You're ruining the mood," Tori admonished between desperate kisses. Jade flipped them over and held Tori down. She laughed at Tori's shocked expression then smirked down at her.

"I can't help it. You're so cute," Jade teased, leaning down to brush her nose with Tori's. The girl under her pouted.

"Just cute?"

"Well, when you aren't tripping over yourself, you can be very sexy. Like right now, with you under me. Just watching you unravel sends me over," Jade purred, pressing forward with a deliberate rock of her hips. It was slow but still gained a low moan from Tori for her words as well as her actions. Tori pulled her down into a heated kiss, her tongue sliding with Jade's seconds later. Jade's hand idly teased at her breast before snaking a path down to her navel. She circled around then slipped into her panties to brush against her once. Tori broke the kiss to moan, hips straining.

Jade bit her lip and tugged lightly just as her she slipped back down to run over Tori again. She remained this time, slowly working Tori higher, slick digits moving effortlessly the longer she spent. But Tori wanted more. Her hand grabbed Jade's by the wrist, smoothing over the back of her hand so that she could direct two fingers into her. Tori's hips jumped and Jade shuddered. It wasn't the first time she was in Tori, but the manner in which she found herself there was arousing. Tori wanted her and she couldn't wait anymore so Jade wouldn't make her. Her fingers slid in and out, curling just enough to hit the spot she knew would make Tori writhe.

"Faster, Jade," Tori panted, crying out when Jade responded. Her thumb pressed down on her clit as she stroked, and Tori trembled. She was close. Jade's own body was betraying her. Her hips were moving ever so slightly, entirely turned on by Tori's constant moans of her name. She pressed a kiss to Tori's chin then dropped to her shoulder. She was partial to biting but she wondered how Tori would react. She decided to see. Her teeth met tanned flesh and Tori cried out, coming into Jade's hand, fingers clawing at her back. Jade didn't retreat or let go, locked in place by her own climax. She sucked at Tori's shoulder and kept pumping, kept rubbing until Tori's body twitched and she came again. A ragged moan left her lips and Jade released her shoulder to capture it, kissing her ardently. She slipped her hand free and moved to give her room to breathe, but Tori stopped her.

"Take them off."

Jade slid the soaked panties off her and deposited them off the side of the bed. Then she laid down next to Tori, running her fingers over her toned stomach. Tori raised a hand to brush at her tender shoulder, wincing.

"I never thought I would be into that," Tori remarked.

"Don't knock it 'til you've tried it," Jade replied with a satisfied smirk. Tori laughed and rolled over, draping an arm over Jade's chest and a leg across her hip.

"I owe you another one," she mumbled against her shoulder, knowing Jade had come once but needing to even the score. Jade cupped her jaw just as she turned to kiss her, their passion building again. Tori straddled Jade, maintaining the kiss. When they parted, Tori made her way down her body again.

"Don't distract me this time," Tori warned, playful. Jade only hummed her response. Tori pulled down Jade's panties and tossed them, running her hands down her torso to her hips. Jade shifted, impatient. Tori chuckled. She ran her open palms down Jade's inner thighs then nudged her legs further apart so she could settle between them. Jade reached up to grip at the pillow under her in anticipation. Tori was unfairly good at oral sex. The first swipe of her tongue dragged a moan from Jade, toes clenching in the sheets. Tori adjusted her grip to hold her down by the waist as she picked up the pace, falling into a rhythm that she knew would drive Jade over the edge in no time. The next several minutes were filled with Jade's groans in her ears, her body twitching under her hold, hips lifting in search of more.

As soon as she knew Jade was on the edge, she slid her tongue up to brush at her clit then followed with her lips sucking lightly. Jade's cry cut off as she bucked, coming hard. Tori's eyes flicked up to watch her gripping tightly at the pillow, biceps prominent, head to the side, hair wild. Her abs clenched and Tori ran her fingers over them, feeling them jump under her touch. She pushed herself up after wiping her mouth. Jade finally relaxed into bliss, not reacting when Tori climbed up to rest on her. She laid her head on Jade's chest and listened to her heart hammering away, seeming to match the pace of her own still pounding from the thrill of getting Jade off.

"I still have no fucking clue how you're so good at that. You trip over your words so much I would have thought you didn't know how to properly operate your mouth," Jade joked good-naturedly. Tori laughed.

"I guess when it comes to pleasuring you, I'm full of surprises."

Jade thought about that. About how long they had been seeing each other. Tori knew her, down to what she liked during sex, and she knew Tori just as well. Jade never wanted to date but the time spent with Tori was pretty much just that. They might have started out just fucking around, but it became something more when they hung out after or before. It became more when they talked just as much as they had sex. Jade really had been in denial the whole time. She sighed and wrapped her arms around Tori's middle, stroking over her back.

"Yeah, you surprised me all right," Jade allowed.

"Is that good or bad?" Tori inquired.

"Good. I think," Jade answered. Tori sat up, lifting herself so that she was face to face with Jade. The stare they exchanged was tender, caring, and nothing like the lust filled gazes from that first night together.

"Give it a chance, Jade. Be mine," Tori implored. Jade held her face in her hands, thumbs smoothing over her cheekbones. She brought her into a sweet kiss, resting their foreheads together when it was over.

"Okay."


End file.
